


One’s Eternal Sacrifice

by Visualwolf281



Series: Gary's Rippling Sacrifice [1]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternative Scenerio, Best Friends, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Hurt, M/M, Realization, Slow Burn, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visualwolf281/pseuds/Visualwolf281
Summary: What if Gary was the one to save Little Cato and sacrifice his life for the crew instead of Avocato? What will Gary experience as he slowly draws his last few breath?





	One’s Eternal Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Redited my fanfic since I saw a few mistakes and ways to improve it; hope you guys like it.

They say that your life flashes before your eyes when you have a near death experience; guess it was different for me because I’m out here dying in the cold and airless void of space. As I’m floating away from Galaxy One Cruiser with half of my intact helmet I close my eyes; I began to see my life before me. From life to death in a home movie style. Ironically, almost the same out of body experience I had when my crew and I restored power back to Galaxy One from that dying star. Man, wished I had some popcorn right now to watch this with. It started off with the of birth of me; as my mom gave birth to me I was only able to have a small interaction with her for a few small moments before she died hours later; post-partum birth complications was the cause of her death. From then on it was just my dad and I throughout most of my baby and child life; from my first step and first words to showing me how to ride my bike, it seemed like it was me and him against the world. I smiled after recall all those memories very quickly and thoroughly. Then I started vividly seeing of my childhood again; twelve-year-old me seeing a new Imperium Spacecraft beginning to launch out into space as I was outside with my dad; he placed me on his shoulders as the cruiser is launched away. Remembering those promising words I said to him brought a smile to my face as I compared it my last week of my prison sentence as one great adventure with my friends; Avocato, Mooncake and Quinn. I also relived the sad aching pain of my father’s death yet again when his spacecraft had exploded on one of his mission. It didn’t occur to me at the time what he meant when he said to me how he was doing this for me, guess I knew what he meant now since the galaxy is in danger of hole being torn into space. I continue my movie like journey as I am shown through my teen years where I struggled brutally at school trying coping with my father’s death for a long while. I thought that everything was gonna be ok in the start of my young adult life when I joined the Infinity Academy, instead it turned out to be miserable as I was failing horribly, I wanted to live up to my dad’s name so badly. Everyone at the academy thought ‘If he’s John Goodspeed’s son he must be as exceptional as him.” Boy they were wrong; the pressure was just too much for me. I sighed after thinking about those unpleasant years, my mind then fast-forwarded me to what led me serving my five-year sentence and how I met Quinn for the first time. Met her at that bar after running away from some guys I had crossed over. Funny, looking back at it now I see how miserably I failed in flirting with her while imposing as an Infinity Guard pilot; I always wonder what happened to the pilot I knocked out in order to steal his suit, I shrugged it off as I saw what got me to jail in the first place. The epic fail of how I blown up ninety-two-star cruisers and that family Mexican restaurant. Chuckling of that moment. Seeing what the judge sentenced me reminded me how I almost went insane; fixing satellites as I stay alone in a prison cruiser. I manage to see one of the few benefits in this five years of solitary; I manage to bond with H.U.E, despite his statistical probability. KVN who I will and would never admit to anyone that he was a good bot; he’s like the annoying little brother I never had. My mind then travels down to my last week of life by starting the very moment I met Mooncake, I laughed my ass off when I saw how badly I screamed out 'face eater'; ah, good times, good times. The one thing I won’t forget about Mooncake when I die is his smile. His smile said it all, it showed friendship, it showed happiness and it showed hope. Then I there's Avocato, the badass Ventrexian feline; he resembled a lot like a cat I knew back on earth, except on how this cat did try to kill me. Even though this happened, he was my only non-robotic friend I had in a long time. As my memories fluidly pass through like a river going down a stream, I relived the moment that Lord Commander ripped my arm off as Avocato then stops my blood loss as we escaped from Commander’s clutches. Avocato then manage to help replace my arm with a robotic one. I thanked him and agreed to help get his son back after hearing his story of his affiliation with the Lord Commander and how he betrayed him for his son. I admired him for what he did for me, and just hearing this story just confirms that he does have a good side. I told him that he’s a good man and assured him that we will get his son back. For a moment I could’ve sworn that I saw Avocato blushed as he smiled. Before the memory ended I remembered what I was thinking of in that moment; he looked so adorable with that smile. Huh, strange, never thought of anyone like that since Quinn; though the term I used was hottie. My brain continues to show me more and more memories. I was shown where I helped refuel the cruiser from that dying star; I gasped as I saw that I got my finger dislocated after pointing it so close to Quinn’s face, I did have it coming after all since I tried to flirt with her yet again. Later that night after I was heading towards the cafeteria trying to get a late-night snack when I saw the Ventrexian drinking some milk; what made my eyes widen and make me go into an awe phase was the way he was drinking his milk, licking it up in a bowl. “You are like a cat. ~”, I said to Avocato. He looked up and blushed as he told me to shut up; we both laughed it up as we walked back to our rooms. Before we left I said thanks to him for convincing Quinn to wait for me. He put his paw on my shoulder and said, “Well, you’re my friend Gary; hell, my best friend. You’ve treated me with kindness and I guess that I owe ya everything.” That moment made my heart beat rapidly and my stomach flutter, I couldn’t explain this feeling until we both said goodnight to one another, and as I laid down in that bed I couldn’t stop thinking about what Avocato said to me; or stop thinking about him at all, with how soft his fur is, how for a cat of his age has a well-toned and muscular body or how cute he looks as he blush; I couldn’t understand why I felt the way I felt around him. The memories of my life continued in a slowed down state as we roll around the time I gave Quinn hope by telling her that she can trust me and this rag tag team of a crew in her room after we destroyed that giant later from that wierd planet. After using the bathroom and brushing my teeth I passed by Avocato’s room and see him gloomy and depressed. I go up to him and comfort him, I asked him what’s wrong and he tell me that he’s afraid; afraid to fail in rescuing his son. I reassured him that we’ll rescue Little Cato soon. He then looked at me and asked, “Will he hate me…. for all that I did and for what I put us through?” He looked like he was go cry when I held made him focus his attention to me as I said, “No, he won’t, and you know why? Because we are gonna save your kid and kick Lord Commander’s dick off.” Avocato smiled and laughed, he thanked me for the support, as I was leaving his room he threated that he’d kill me in my sleep if I tell anyone that he almost cried. I assured him that his secret is safe with me. I saw his smile again as I walked back to my room and my heart ached as my stomach fluttered again. I then realized how I truly felt for Avocato; I see him more than as a best friend, I think I'm in love with him. As my mind moved further into the last few hours of my memory, going to the moment where Avocato and I hugged for the first time; as we hugged my body and mind wanted to just show him what I felt for him. I wanted to tell him of what he meant to me, kiss him as I feel his attractive fluffy body, see his smile of hope and inner happiness. But, it was still one of the best moments even though I didn’t confess to him; instead I was able to feel the warmth of his soft fur and muscular body. After we ended our hug I saw Mooncake I advised him to stay on the ship for I wanted him to be safe; I then went down to his height and told him that he needed to stay strong in case something happens to me and to make sure that he stays the cuddly and friendly guy I know. I hugged Mooncake before I headed to the bay docks where Avocato and I, in our suits, start heading for the planet. Seeing more flashes of my final hours before me very quickly ; through multiply scenes of us being a couple of idiots when we blasted the door to the prison Little Cato was kept in. As I'm shown of these memories I noticed there was one that caught my attention. I stopped and saw what it was, it was when I lied to Avocato that I was gonna take a big piss and instead sent a message to Quinn in case I didn’t make it; it explained that she would need to take care of Mooncake, Avocato and his son all while saving the galaxy. I also sent another one to Avocato’s helmet; the one he had on when we first met. Then, as I mushed forward I saw of what would be the end of my life. I saw how I had a mind battle with the Lord Commander distracting him long enough for Mooncake to weaken him while we escape. Then when we all go back on board to the ship I see Avocato and hugging it out with Little Cato, he looks at me with that warmth of a smile that I loved when we hugged it out hours before, he motioned me to join them in a group hug. As I walk towards them I heard the beeping sound of one of Avocato’s explosive on his son’s back; we all panic in terror. In that moment, I knew what I had to do. I grabbed my helmet, pull the bomb from Little Cato’s back and then pushed them down as I say my final words to Avocato; I tell him, "Take care of Mooncake Cato." As I started running away from the crew, my friends, my new family in order to protect then from the blast, in those last seconds before the bomb goes off my mind blanks out to the moment where I lost my dad. I know the feeling of losing a father; I know that Little Cato cannot feel that deep heartache like feeling I felt all those years ago. It was the right thing to do I say to myself as the bomb goes off, tearing a hole in the space cruiser. I can hear Mooncake crying for me as well as the rest of the gang, I could also see Little Cato in a state of shock as he holds his dad tight so he doesn’t fly out. As the film of my life ended I open my eyes and see the tears of my best friend, I give a final smile through my half-destroyed helmet as hear my watch beeping; knowing that I finally finished my prison sentence. “So, this is it…I die as a free man.” I weakly said to myself as I begin to die slowly in the drift of space. I continue to drift and think my final thoughts; ‘I’ll be with you soon mom, dad and I will always love you Avocato. Hope to see you again in your dreams or here with me my love.”

 

_Avocato stands on his knees, crying with his fists balled up and broken as he sees Gary’s body drift away so peacefully. His son and Mooncake goes up to him and hugs him as everyone on the ship grieve for the death of their friend; or in Avocato’s case, the death of his love._

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw the death of Avocato in Episode 6 I wondered why he had to die and if there was any other way for him to live; then I was inspired to think in a alternative scenario in which Gary dies instead. Hope you guys love the series


End file.
